


Deserved

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: Rarepoly Girls [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Projecting, Yea this is a lot of venting, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: Is it? (Mukuro wakes up, Mikan helps them)





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love when those insecurities and kinnie feels hit you like a truck, eh

Mukuro shoots up into a sitting position, clawing at their arms and gasping for air. They can't stop the tears, they can't breathe, can't breathe,  _can't breathe the claws are too tight can't breathe chest hurts can't can't can't BREATHE JUNKO LET GO I CAN'T BREATHE-_

They slowly release their forearms, one finger at a time, ignoring the tearstains on their cheeks. Their fingernails are always bitten down to the stub (habit from Fenrir), but they still wince as drops of blood slide down their arms, a slight burning sensation accompanying it. The blood is nothing new, and neither is the burning.

The guilt, however, is.

Mukuro loses themself in a blur, the dissociation hitting them over the back of the head like a 2 x 4. They finally get a grip of themself right after knocking on Mikan's door. A bigger wave of guilt washes over them, and they turn to leave, cursing at themself the whole time of how  _she's asleep, you don't need to wake her, this isn't important she won't care it's your fault your fault your faultyour_

Their self deprecation is interrupted by the door opening, followed by a soft gasp and trembling hands on their upper arms. Mukuro allows themself to be guided inside and sat down on the bed, being told to wait right there I-I'll be right back, the thoughts not slowing down regardless of how kind Mikan is being.

They don't deserve it, none of it, not the disinfectant rubbed over their wounds (they deserve the sharp sting), not the bandages wrapped securely around their arms, not the gentle touches and words of kindness, not anything anything  _nothing none of it none of_

A trembling, bandaged hand brushing away their tears brings them back to reality. Mukuro quietly leans into the soft touch, mumbling nonsense to themself as Mikan grounds them. Mikan is in tears too, apologizing for making them cry and being such a worthless pig, and Mukuro kisses the palm of her hand, reassuring her that it's okay, she's perfect, it's not her fault. They mumble their own apologies for waking her up, for making her take care of them, for not being able to take care of themself.

Mikan settles down in their lap (when did she get there?), pulling their head to her chest, stroking their  ~~coarse rough ugly~~  choppy black hair. Mukuro sighs and wraps their arms around her waist. Mikan's affectionate cooing gets them to thinking that maybe, just maybe, they do deserve this.

Mukuro deserves the fingers running through their hair and up and down their back, loving touches just for them. Mukuro deserves the soft praise, given to them by an equally soft person with an equally soft voice. Mukuro deserves the kisses pressed on the crown of their head, followed by 'I love yous' that they mumble back, repeated and returned over and over.

_I deserve to be loved. Mikan loves me for me, nightmares and flaws and all. I deserve love. I deserve this._

They can sleep easy now, even if they repeat the same song and dance next day, next week, next month.

They'll be alright someday. They deserve to be alright.


End file.
